starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalis
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= KhalisCrystal SC1 HeadAnim.gif|SC1 KhalisCrystal SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR KhalisCrystal Cartooned HeadAnim.gif|Cartooned |image2= Khalis SC1 Game1.jpg |race= |nocat=x }} The Khalis is a khaydarin crystal shard. It has a light blue color and over time became infused with Nerazim energies. Its Khalai counterpart is the Uraj crystal. History The xel'naga cut the Khalis and Uraj crystals from a monolithic khaydarin crystal and gave them to the protoss. The Sargas Tribe was entrusted with Khalis and over time the crystal's properties diverged from those of Uraj. Most of the protoss rejecting the Khala, and who formed the Rogue Tribes, came from the Sargas. As a result, Khalis took on the energies associated with the Rogues. When the Rogues were banished from Aiur and became the Dark Templar, they took Khalis with them. This appropriation was discovered only belatedly by the Khalai. When the zerg arrived in the Koprulu Sector their s were encountered by both the Dark Templar and the Khalai. The new arrivals were a cause for concern to both groups of protoss. The Dark Templar tracked the zerg to Char and chose to test themselves against small groups of zerg. The zerg proved frighteningly resilient and numerous and the protoss brought Khalis to Char intending to wield the crystal's energies against the zerg. After some success the protoss were overwhelmed by the Overmind's massive counterattack and Khalis was lost to the zerg. The crystal was left behind on Char when the Swarm went to invade Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 While on Char during the Great War, Dark Prelate Zeratul sensed the power of the Khalis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The Brood War When the cerebrates merged to form a new Overmind, they locked onto the Khalis' energies and nested near it. A protoss army led by Praetor Artanis, Zeratul, and the Executor returned to Char to retrieve the Khalis with the assistance of Sarah Kerrigan, who suggested striking directly for the crystal and escaping before the zerg could muster in strength. Artanis preferred a bold alternative whereas they would strike and weaken the Overmind, pacifying the local zerg long enough to extract the crystal. Either was feasible given the circumstances. The protoss struck into the nesting area and retrieved Khalis. Prelate Zeratul with the Khalis]] The protoss returned to Shakuras with the crystals. Zeratul carried the Khalis into the Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. and inserted the crystal into the structure's mechanisms. The temple's activation created a giant energy burst that scoured the zerg from the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. End War During the End War, as Artanis made preparations to overload the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, he lamented that the protoss no longer had access to the Uraj or Khalis crystals, which lengthened the temple's configuration procedures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. References Category:Xel'naga technology Category:Nerazim Technology